Chemical Reactions
<< Episode 24 Episode 26 >> Episode N°25 – Chemical Reactions A new teacher has arrived at school and there's no more time for fun and games! Your future science classes plan to be quite serious! Who will be your lab partner? Will you remain concentrated despite your other projects? Video Preview Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts in this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode25-Lysander Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Kentin.jpg Episode 25 illustration Armin and Nathaniel.jpg Episode Guide Official Guide Episode N°25 – Chemical Reactions Wiki Unofficial Guides The Science Placement Test 1. In the periodic table of elements, what does “Ag” stand for? * A. Argon * B. Silver (Correct Real Answer) * C. Seaborgium 2. Who invented the Bunsen burner? * A. Peter Desaga * B. Robert Wilhelm Bunsen (Correct Real Answer) * C. Michael Faraday 3. What is an ion? * A. An electrically charged monoatomic or polyatomic chemical species. (Correct Real Answer) * B. The association between several identical or different atoms that are linked together to form an electrically neutral ensemble. * C. A failed chemical experiment. 4. A Lewis structure defines the localisation of the electrons on or between the atoms... * A. ...Bomb. * B. ...and only takes into account one type of electron * C. ...of a molecule. (Correct Real Answer) 5. Among these qualities, which defines you the best? * A. My sense of humor * B. Delicacy * C. Seriousness 6. Your motivation concerning this class: * A. Less than 50%. * B. About 50%. * C. More than 50%. 7. Your favorite type of color: * A. Warm colors * B. Neutral colors * C. Cool colors 8. You expect your friends to: * A. Make you smile. * B. Give you an example to follow. * C. Be on the same wavelength as you. ---- This test determines who your lab partner will be. Possible combination to have Rosalya as your lab partner: B, B, A, C, A, C, A, C B, B, A, C, A, B, C, A B, B, A, C, A, C, C, A Possible combination to have Melody as your lab partner: B, B, B, C, A, A, A, A C, C, C, A, A, A, C, A Possible combination to have Kim as your lab partner: B, C, B, A, A, B, B, C B, B, A, C, B, B, A, C A, C, C, A, A, A, C, A C, C, C, C, C, C, C, C Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy = NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. Other: * (I'm going to go back to get the article. If there is too much smoke, I'll come back.) (Illustration) * (It would be stupid of me to go back to the room. I'm going to follow the others.) ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''I have to admit that I'm not convinced by Ms. Delanay's methods...」 * A. Because you are scared to be next to someone you don't like? = * B. Do you think she is a bad teacher? - * C. I'm a little scared of her... + - * A. How is White, by the way? = * B. On another note, do you have a preference for your partner? = (More dialogue) * C. (Don't say anything else.) = 「I don't know...」 (From previous B) *A. In any case, I would be happy to be with you. + *B. I would be intimidated to be with you... - *C. I could see you being partners with Armin! + / - for high l'o'm 「Information about what?」 * A. We don't have time, Armin and Rosa are waiting for us! Alexy, come on, we have to go. * B. About an event that will take place at the school. = (More dialogue) 「Well, it's not ringing any bells for me.」 (From previous B) * A. Say, you don't know much these days. * B. It's okay. We'll continue our investigation. = * C. It's for the best. At least you won't get in trouble if we find something out. + 「You don't have to say that again. I hope that Ms. Delenay won't blame me and Melody...」 *A. It's not your fault! She should have been here... + (More dialogue) *B. I'm scared that she might... She didn't seem to be joking when she asked you to survey the class. *C. You could just tell her that you couldn't do anything. 「I would like to say that but she surely has something important to take care of... And it's our role as student council members to help teachers when needed.」 (From previous A) * A. What are you to do? We are on our own, it's difficult to wonder about. *B. I'm happy to see that you take your role to heart. It proves that you haven't changed too much... + 「Maybe, but apparently, even the teacher doesn't understand how it happened. Their mixture was so random that they didn't even remember what they put in it...」 * A. How do you know? = * B. I watched them work a bit, I'm not surprised... - * C. If Ms. Delanay had been there to help us, this might not have happened! + ---- 'Castiel' 「''Yeah. That teacher is old school. Soon she will have us lining up two by two and holding hands before class.」 * A. It sounds like you are scared of her... = * B. Ha ha! I think it's funny! + for high l'o'm / - for low l'o'm * C. I can already imagine you holding Nathaniel's hand... - / + for low l'o'm 「''You could just ask our charming teacher... She will surely be happy to answer your question, with her legendary warmness''.」 * A. Okay, but you have to come with me, Castiel. + (- with Lysander for high l'o'm) * B. Okay, but Lysander is coming with me. - (+ with Lysander) * C. Uh... I would prefer not to. = 「''It's weird, but when I see the two of you together like that, I feel like you are up to something.」 * A. Think what you want. Come on, Iris. Let's go. = * B. Absolutely not. + * C. Don't get yourself involved in this. - 「Do you have a problem with that?」 * A. Seriously? You're exaggerating, Castiel! = (+ with Kentin) * B. You should stand up for yourself, Kentin... = (- with Kentin) * C. Anyone would have a problem with that. It's not very cool of you. - ---- 'Lysander' 「''Hmm... She is pretty direct...」 * A. And that test, did it inspire you? = (More dialogue) * B. That's the least one could say! = (More dialogue) 「''I found it a bit harsh to give it to us right off the bat. It was pretty unsettling.」 (From previous A) * A. I was scared at first, but then I found it kind of funny. + * B. Oh, I'm sure you did great. = * C. I'm sure I bombed it... - 「It's not because I'm against authority, but this time, she seemed almost aggressive.」 (From previous B) *A. I hate her already. - *B. I think her partner system is pretty aggressive... Imagine if I'm paired up with Amber! + *C. The worst is that I didn't understand anything during her class... = - *A. In any case, I hope that I will be next to you. I would be reassured. + * B. In any case, I hope that I'll have the time to finish the article for Peggy before class, otherwise it will be too late. = * C. In any case, I hope that we won't be next to each other... Our table will surely look like a battle field. - ---- 'Alexy' 「You shouldn't go alone. It's best to do that sort of thing with a partner. It will be twice the amount of distraction.」 * A. You're right, come with me. = (Alexy comes with you; Extra dialogue with Nathaniel) * B. You're right, I'll go with Iris. = (Iris comes with you; Extra dialogue with Castiel) ---- 'Armin' 「*Mumble*''」 * A. What's wrong? Are you angry? + * B. What's wrong? Did you bomb your test? - * C. What's wrong? Are you worried about your partner? = - * A. I'm guessing you don't know where we can get the outfit for science class...? = * B. Do you know how to do anything else besides playing games? = * C. (Don't ask anything.) + for high l'o'm (at least 45) / = for low l'o'm 「Come on, say yes! It will be fun!」 * A. Well, okay... But I would prefer to spy on the students. = --> (Rosalya and Iris join you) * B. Well, okay... But I would prefer to spy on the teachers. = --> (Armin and Alexy join you) - * A. (I'm petrified.) = * B. (I decided to take hold of the situation.) = - *A. Your lab doesn't seem to be advancing too much... = *B. What a mood... =/+ *C. I don't know how you put up with her. ---- 'Kentin' 「''And that test was the last thing I expected.」 * A. What did you answer for the first question? = (More dialogue) * B. What did you choose as the quality that best defines you? = (More Dialogue) 「''Delicacy...」 (From previous B) * A. (Smile) = * B. (Frown) + * C. (Laugh) - 「''Uh... Silver...」 (From previous A) *A. Wow... Chemistry really isn't your thing. - *B. I see that both of us are equally unsure of ourselves. = *C. Yeah, I think that's right. + 「''Normal, Alexy is too busy imagining horrible things to pay attention to anything around him...」 * A. That's not his style... (+ with Alexy) * B. And what horrible things is he talking about? + * C. I don't care about your stories. All I want to do is find those stupid lab coats for science class... - 「''...I-If you want, you know.」 * A. Yeah, with pleasure. + (More Dialogue) * B. No, sorry, I have to go home. = 「''So, what's new?」 * A. I've been so busy! I had to run around to write an article. = * B. The day was long... I had to run everywhere to find the outfit for science class. = *C. It was a nice day, but it's even better now that I'm with you... + 「''I really don't regret adopting him. A dog really brings a certain ambiance to a home. It's much happier when he is there.」 * A. It must be a real mess! = * B. Everything worked out, then... - * C. Yeah, I bet! You are so lucky... + ---- 'Iris' 「''And you, $Pseudo, what did you think?」 * A. All I know is that I'm excited to start some experiments. It will be fun. + * B. I didn't like the personal questions. (+ with Violette) * C. I was surprised by the teacher's attitude. She should cool down a bit. (+ with Kim) * D. I just hope that I'll be next to someone I like. (+ with Alexy) 「''I feel like Nathaniel just tried to help Castiel stay out of trouble.」 * A. I don't know, that's quite surprising. Plus, we don't have all the information to fully understand. = * B. Maybe Nathaniel feels like he owes something to Castiel. Castiel did give him the idea to become independent...? = ---- 'Rosalya' 「''That test was ridiculous. There was no logic to it.」 * A. I agree. I didn't understand anything... = *B. There surely was, but I don't know much about that kind of logic... + * C. Of course there was! = (More dialogue) 「''Oh yeah, what kind?」 (From previous C) * A. It's like those love compatibility tests in magazines. = * B. Did you not listen at all? The teacher explained everything earlier... - 「''Pfff... It's useless to continue. We should just wait for the teacher...」 * A. Are you sure? I still think we should try... * B. It's frustrating to work with you... It's like you don't care. - * C. Yeah, plus everyone is talking, which definitely doesn't make me want to work. + ---- 'Melody' 「''Don't forget. I don't think Ms. Delanay will let you into class without it. She seemed pretty serious about this.」 * A. If you want my opinion, she seems pretty serious about everything. + * B. Don't worry, I'll remember. Thanks for the information! = 「''I can't wait to start en experiment! It will be so interesting.」 *A. Yeah, I think so too, even if I'm a little nervous... + *B. Not me, I'm not at all excited about this class. = *C. You don't have to pretend in front of me, I'm not the teacher. - ---- 'Violette' 「''I would like to be your partner in science class.」 *A. Yeah, that would be cool! + *B. I would rather be with a boy. *C. Too bad that we can't choose... = ---- 'Kim' 「''Yeah, well, I wouldn't get involved. It's her business if she doesn't want to be the gossip girl anymore.」 * A. Plus, it's best to leave her alone after everything she did. = * B. I hope that she'll be alright. It is sad to see her like that... + 「''For class this afternoon. I won't let my partner annoy me.」 *A. You're right, me neither! = *B. ... Calm down. You don't even know who it is yet. + *C. If you go in with that attitude, you won't get off to a good start. - 「''This is pretty depressing..... 」 * A. You aren't making an effort either.... - * B. Yeah, I agree. What if we took a break? Everyone is talking anyway. = * C. I feel like we aren't doing it right...I'm scared for the result. + ---- 'Capucine' 「''I'm pretty good at science.」 * A. How's your head, today? Not feeling too big? = * B. Yeah, and I'm the aqua-pony champion. - ---- 'Peggy' 「''I have lots of information. That's not the problem...」 * A. What is it then? + * B. If you need to talk, I'm here, you know... = * C. Uh, we all have problems... That's not a reason to come pout in the basement. - Bloopers *Once Amber and Armin's experiment goes wrong, it produces dark gray smoke that fills the school. The smoke in all three date illustrations, however, is white instead of dark gray. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List